


What a Drag

by oh_fudge



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack?, Fluff, Genin are as much disasters as jonin are, Getting Together, Other, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_fudge/pseuds/oh_fudge
Summary: What a drag.Shikamaru didn’t want to be here, at this huge, booming, neon party which Choji and Ino had dragged him to. There was nothing for him to do, except watch as the hurricane happened.And it truly was a disaster, with Naruto eating disastrous amounts of cup ramen, Choji destroying the buffet, Akamaru peeing god knows where, and Shino’s bugs crawling everywhere.Sakura was beating some poor boy into the ground, while Sasuke watched from afar, Sharingan alight with interest.Hinata was twitching and blushing, looking at the ground while holding a flower, Ino cheering her on. It was pretty obvious who that was for.Neji had been unwillingly dragged into a weird challenge by Rock Lee, who was attempting to drink punch while in a handstand.Tenten was throwing everything she had into the dart game, which would be in tatters by the time the night ended.He had no idea where Sai was, but it definitely wasn’t good. Overall, the genin party was a disaster.Not to mention the three shinobi from Sand.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 20





	What a Drag

What a drag. 

Shikamaru didn’t want to be here, at this huge, booming, neon party which Choji and Ino had dragged him to. There was nothing for him to do, except watch as the hurricane happened. 

And it truly was a disaster, with Naruto eating disastrous amounts of cup ramen, Choji destroying the buffet, Akamaru peeing god knows where, and Shino’s bugs crawling everywhere. 

Sakura was beating some poor boy into the ground, while Sasuke watched from afar, Sharingan alight with interest. 

Hinata was twitching and blushing, looking at the ground while holding a flower, Ino cheering her on. It was pretty obvious who that was for.

Neji had been unwillingly dragged into a weird challenge by Rock Lee, who was attempting to drink punch while in a handstand. 

Tenten was throwing everything she had into the dart game, which would be in tatters by the time the night ended. 

He had no idea where Sai was, but it definitely wasn’t good. Overall, the genin party was a disaster.

Not to mention the three shinobi from sand. 

They were walking disasters too.

Gaara was sitting with Naruto and his “eat ramen till you drop” challenge, barf bucket and water at the ready.

The puppet boy, Kankuro was performing kabuki theater, something about a boy? He didn’t know. 

The scary fan girl was helping Tenten destroy the dart board - Wait. She was coming up to him. 

He didn’t need an huge IQ to understand what an utter disaster this was. Oh no. She was getting closer.

“Hey.” She smirked. The girl, Temari looked like the cat who just caught the mouse.

“What a drag this is.” He commented, in the most offhand way he could. Anywhere but here.

“Are we though?” Temari asked again. She was fingering her fan, folding and unfolding it. 

“You definitely are. Don’t hit me.” Shikamaru told her. She looked disappointed, and he braced himself.

He heard horror stories from Kankuro about her fan’s fury, and had no wish to have a first hand experience. He flinched, and the girl sighed.

“I won’t hit you. Do you know what Kankuro’s play is about?” She asked.

“No. Do you ever have a conversation without the fan?” he questioned. 

“Nope.” she laughed. “But seriously. The play is about a boy who wants to become powerful.” 

“I already knew that.” Shikamaru told her. He didn't. Kankuro looked over and winked. The puppets danced. Temari got closer.

“But the boy can’t do it alone. He works with others as a team, he uses his intelligence, and he works with others to succeed and help people.” Temari smirked again, brandishing her fan.

"Make you think of anyone?"

The three purple suns, stars, whatever they were were looking way too close for his comfort. She had practically pinned him to the wall, and seemed to be towering over him.

“No, I don’t know.” She gave him a wolfish grin. 

“You, dumbass.” 

Shikamaru winced. Was this the only reason she came up to him? His fingers twitched to form his thinking position. He could probably figure out why.

“No. But even though others give him his start, the one who makes himself truly strong is himself and his hard work. So I’m here to say keep it up, idiot.” She smiled, looking a little more gentle.

A light blush started to coat her features. 

Gaara looked up and whistled. She flipped the bird.

“So, um, wanna give it a try? Like, dinner on Sunday?”

He froze. 

What.

She was asking him, lazy Shikamaru-what-a-drag-Nara out? 

This just didn’t compute. 

A genjutsu? 

His heart was acting up. 

The boy sighed. 

“What a drag.” 

Temari froze, and looked panicked for a second. 

“Might as well.”


End file.
